A Pleasurable Jealousy
by rupali100
Summary: Let's say Hermione and Harry get in a 'fierce and passionate' argument and both loose control. What's the reason Harry is acting this way? Find out! Warning inside.


**Hello guys! This is my fic set in sixth year. Let's say Harry and Hermione are fighting rather intensely these days and this was a last call for a heavy angry sex.**

**Please! Please rate and review!**

**Please take the rating seriously. It contains sex. Consider yourself warned.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I would have, I have made Hermione and Harry together, I am sorry.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Your breath just sends me to frenzy of desire…**

**This typhoon of emotions makes me dizzy…**

**Those men make my entire being burn and tear me apart…**

**I am afraid… my heart trembles…**

**When you see this cruel and ferocious side of me…**

**I want you so much… my heart is on fire you spark in me…**

"You think so? Very well then, I am fraternizing with 'the enemy'. Honestly Harry, it was just a class. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Hermione bit out, glaring angrily at her best friend. Harry wanted to retort that he didn't wear knickers; it was her knickers that are twisting and turning but couldn't find himself to say that. He was too busy to observe her beauty like a love struck fool.

Even in his anger reveled at the natural beauty of Hermione. With her panting so erotically like that, her chest heaving enticingly and that glare, oh that look in her eyes made all thoughts of coherency fly out of the window. She just blew out some air to blow out a stranding curl from her face… just sexy and divine.

Her amber eyes burn in anger as her brows furrowed, her nose slightly wrinkling and there was a slight mean pout in her rosy tinted lips, as if controlling herself from a rather biting witty remark her brain often supplies.

But then he was angry that Hermione was so cozy with that Draco bloody Malfoy. She didn't believe he was a Junior Death Eater at all.

"But for all we know, he could be planning something! I mean a sudden change is queer isn't it?" Harry growled at Hermione. Her frown deepened and her eyes flashed in agitation and something… which Harry could only place as passion… hopefully.

"Don't growl at me Harry James Potter! I know I shouldn't trust him okay?! Don't you think I am bonkers to suddenly leap in joy if he talked to me for what I call a civil conservation as he just called me a mudblood once!? You think I would be happy if he accidentally brush my hand and doesn't wipe off the mudblood germs…" Hermione faltered on her sentence as her blush deepened. Well, that was true… and oops, Harry saw it quite well. He scowled deeply as he took a step towards her. He looked so scary when he was angry, heck but arousal was pooling in _that_ area. They rarely fought, but this dominant side of Harry made her body ache for him, _badly_. Hermione always felt that… attraction like she usually felt but when he was with her, but Morgana's knickers when he was angry, a jolt of fear, with increasing attraction and arousal gave a deadly mix with her hormones. She felt that blast of love and lust many a times, when she was trying to hide her feelings for Harry. She thought she was used to it, but it felt that intense and new everytime.

But she was Hermione Granger and her stubborn mind didn't allow her to admit that.

"I will growl all I want Hermione Jean Granger! But it seems you are not in your right mind at all! Like I said, you are fraternizing with the enemy, like you always do. First Krum, then Zabini, then Malfoy, heck even Cormac!" Harry roared, his eyes flashing at every sodding man which has dared to enter her life. Her own eyes flashed dangerously.

"YOU DON'T DARE TELL ME TO WHOM I SHOULD TALK! AND HECK, YOU ARE NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND! THEY ARE AT LEAST SANE AND I THINK YOU ARE NOT!" Hermione yelled, growling at him and a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine. Merlin, he was hard. His love for her for these many years is only penting up for his sexual frustration. His anger only fueled it effectively.

"I AM SANE ENOUGH BUT IT SEEMS YOU ARE NOT! WHATS WITH THESE GUYS ANYWAY? THEY ARE JUST DOUCHEBAGS!" Harry snarled and Hermione gasped as she stomped towards him and stood just two foot away from him.

"Then you are a toerag!" Hermione hissed, Harry was oddly reminded of his mother screaming the same profanity at his father in Snape's memory and he thought he would just come then and there, the way she hissed at him. She turned to walk out of the Room of Requirement past Harry, but he was too angry to think clearly about his actions and what will be set in motion.

He harshly grabbed Hermione's forearm and tilted his head, dipping in for a hot kiss. He grabbed the nape of her neck and pressed hard on her lips while ignoring the fisted hand on his robes which were weakly trying to push him away, but kissing him back.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, rubbing his erection on her stomach and heard her gasp. He dipped his head again, his tongue trying to probe inside, but Hermione wasn't going to allow that. She still fisted his robes and bit on his lip, hard.

Oh you just had to do that? She moaned in frustration. She tried to shut up her weakly complaining brain, which was as affected by the hotness of Harry as her body was.

Harry broke from the contact, shocked as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, feeling a little blood there as he looked at Hermione. She was panting heavily, her eyes darkened with lust and passion as she frowned, almost coming near him but halted in her step as she realized what she was doing. Harry realized with pleasure that she didn't want him to stop.

"I liked it hellcat," Harry smirked as he again took her lips before Hermione could reply, play a cocktease or hard to get, Harry didn't care anymore. He was enjoying it. His hellcat, she was his. Merlin, he loved her. He will do anything for her, even die.

He nibbled her soft plump and bruised lips. He ran his tongue on her lower lip, seeking entrance, which she refused. Harry's hand snaked to her nape of her neck to her wild curly hair, feeling the softness and silkiness in his palm and tugged on it, hard.

Hermione cried out in surprise and Harry got the chance to let his tongue snake inside and did a passionate salsa with her tongue. Hermione's hand touched his upper arms, exploring his muscles and her fingers pulled on his messy black hair. She moaned on his lips as she gently massaged his scalp. She desperately pressed her lips on his, her tongue enthusiastically exploring the contours of his mouth.

And it gave him a very sexy idea. Kinky, may sound strange but it turned him immensely hard.

Up till now he hated the idea of Parseltongue as it turned all the students against him in the second year, but why not put it in good uses?

He imagined a snake, the Boa Constrictor he met in the zoo, and he knew he could do it. He smirked against her lovely lips.

"_Merlin, Hermione, you are so… beautiful…so sexy… so divine, so tasty…_" Harry hissed in her mouth as his tongue made a snaking motion to add more to it. He smirked again in victory as Hermione gasped and moaned so loudly that Harry immediately got harder, which Harry thought of as impossible. She broke off to catch her breath as she looked at Harry with unhidden shock and lust, some residual anger mixed in it. Harry took a deep breath as he took hold of Hermione again, he wasn't done, but the look on Hermione's face was priceless and he knew she enjoyed it as she responded enthusiastically.

Harry took hold of Hermione's now weakening legs and carried her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He tried it again.

"_Hermione, my love… you are so beautiful… and exquisite. My hands are itching… to run on your… shapely breast… to run my fingers… on your divine bud… worship your body… and taste you on my tongue… I can't wait… anymore…_" Harry hissed in Parseltongue, he wished she could understand him, but it wasn't possible. He hissed out loud when she moaned again and gripped his shoulders again, her nails biting on his skin. But the pain only fueled his desire. He slammed Hermione on the wall, letting go of her lips and thanked Merlin that she was just wearing her oxford shirt, which he unbuttoned wandlessly. Taking hungry nips and suckling her neck, he reveled on the moans and groans emitting out of Hermione. He used his erect cock to dry hump Hermione as she enthusiastically responded to him, getting frustrated at the clothes in between them.

She pulled out her shirt hastily; Harry fumbled with the clasp of her bra, but undid it successfully after few attempts and threw it somewhere. He pulled out her knickers, ripping them out impatiently. He felt a tiny flutter in his stomach in a small anxiety, this was his first time and he hadn't intended it to happen like this. But seeing Hermione in her such a delectable and beautiful appearance made him groan out loud. He again followed strongly on his oh so right sexual instinct instilled to all the sons of Adam.

He massaged her breasts with one hand while using his other hand to explore her stomach and her nether region, happy to know she was wet and pulsing.

"Claw my back, bite my shoulder, I don't care. Just return the same pain I am going to give you unintentionally. I am sorry," Harry whispered as he looked in her chocolate colored eyes, seeking her forgiveness. But her eyes only shone in love as he said those sweet lines. She shook her head and conveyed her message: she had nothing to forgive him for, she wanted this. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control himself as he entered her velvety warmth.

Though careful as he entered her, he slowly broke through her barrier, shushing her when she cried in pain and she bit his shoulder while clawing his back. He groaned in pain and pleasure but continued patting Hermione on head.

"Are… you okay? I will… wait." Harry said worriedly. Hermione shook her head.

"Just give… me a… minute." Hermione whispered as few tears escaped. She wiped them off before Harry could do it. Mother it hurts, but she ignored it as she stared in those beautiful emerald green eyes looking at her half-worriedly and half-lustfully.

After a few minutes she could feel the pain receding and it was easier to ignore it now.

"Yes, you can… move now." Harry still worried and a little relieved as he fought a rather furious battle with himself, his body urging him to pound inside her.

"Are you sure?" Harry finally caught his breath as he still looked at her worriedly, Hermione nodded, giving him a smile, anger long forgotten.

He started pulling off and then buried inside, both groaning at the marvelous feeling it created. He pulled again and thrusted deeper, hitting her in just a right spot at this position.

"Oh Jesus, oh right there!" Hermione moaned and Harry increased his pace.

He thrusted deep inside her, rocking with her while her back hit the wall rhythmically, and she was sure she would have bruises tomorrow. He was intent to find the right rhythm after some little awkward thrusts. And soon he found it.

"Oh baby…" Harry moaned, his cock was throbbing to release but he didn't want to, not yet. He slammed into her furiously gaining a wonderful rhythm. He grabbed her arse cheeks and carried her to the now visible bed (Thanks Room of Requirement).

He pulled himself out of her and threw her on the bed, now her pain was gone, their body was screaming for some wild sex. Their pent up frustration would be released now. The sexual tension has been almost suffocating.

He jumped on the bed and kissed her hard, hissing again.

"_Merlin, you were so tight… so wet… I will be there again… but first I want to worship… your body. Then I will taste you… and finally spill… my seed in you._" Harry hissed wildly in Parseltongue, Hermione moaned again. Merlin, how did he found such a use of Parseltongue? The delicious vibration it sent in her mouth while his tongue playing with hers, she was becoming addicted to it. He was saying something, she could sense it, but couldn't understand it. She was busy making love than being disappointed; she will save that for later.

Hermione undid his shirt as Harry magically undid her skirt, so now she was lying naked beneath him.

"So beautiful, so perfect…" Harry groaned as he took a good look of his Hermione's body. She blushed under his intense gaze, suddenly fighting the urge to cover herself.

Hermione again felt an intense feeling of lust and love flowing through her again and there she magically unbuckled his belt. She was so busy staring at his well built chest and muscles. Holy shite, I think I am falling in love with Quidditch…

Harry looked down when the belt automatically buckled and smirked at Hermione. He pulled off his shirt and threw it off. He undid his trousers with his boxers. Now fully naked and feeling elated as Hermione's eyes widened at his huge manhood he distanced himself a little.

"You want me… don't you?" Harry asked, deciding to tease her. She nodded emphatically. He smirked before tuning serious.

"Then what's with other guys? Especially that Malfoy?" he spat his name. Hermione glared at him angrily through her lust filled eyes.

"I will… do whatever I want with them…wait, jealous Harry?" she smirked when Harry's eyes flashed and he growled again.

"You will learn baby that I don't share who I love." Harry growled as he took Hermione's lips again and she tugged on his hair hard. He snarled in pleasure as his fingers spread his pussy lips, smirking as he kissed her fiercely.

"_Feel it… baby._" Harry hissed in Parseltongue as his fingers rubbed her clit, squeezing it between he pussy lips. Hermione moaned loudly as she buried her head in the pillow as she broke from the kiss.

He thrusted his fingers to her G-spot when Hermione violently shuddered and felt herself falling into thousand pieces.

She came hard and fast, her essence coating Harry's fingers. He licked her off eagerly, his cock twitching at the musky scent of her come. He whispered a contraception charm with his other hand.

Without warning she felt Harry inside her, thrusting so deep that she could feel him hitting her cervix. She cried out in pleasure and responded to his thrusts.

"Harry!" she moaned his name, it being the only chant which kept her from falling deep in this raw euphoria.

"Mia… gods you are so fucking tight Mia." He growled as he kept thrusting hard and fast licking her erect nipples. She arched her back and moaned loudly as he thrusted himself hard and fast.

"Come… come with me Mia." Harry groaned as he pumped inside her twice and spilled violently inside her. Hermione trembled and came with Harry, again.

Both were panting violently as he got outside her and fell on Hermione's body before rolling off of her.

"That… that was so…" Hermione started as she collected her breath.

"Passionate?" Harry supplied. Hermione shook her head.

"Angry and wild," Hermione said as she bit her lip, but couldn't prevent the smug smile appearing on her face.

"I was turned on when I saw you angry like that. I honestly wanted to kiss you like that since the start of the sixth year. And when you got angry at me at the first time, I was so shocked when I wanted to slam you and snog you." Harry explained.

"I feel turned on when I hear you growl like that." Hermione said with a smile. Harry abruptly frowned.

"But I still don't like it, you with other guys, I mean." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it. I love you, not them. But I think I like making you jealous." She added as an afterthought and smirked. Harry growled while his emerald eyes flashed furiously.

"Is that a call for round two?" he snarled at Hermione wide eyed surprise, but soon turned into a flirtatious smirk.

"I was thinking of starting my project with Blaise-" Hermione was cut off but Harry's snarl.

He pounced on her.

Hermione was sore for a week after that.


End file.
